lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kurden Bronzebeard
Kurden Bronzebeard is the son of Thithur, and Hosgro Bronzebeard making him a member of and the longtime lord and patriarch of Clan Bronzebeard as well as through this the Dwarven Hold of Ekrund . Kurden is the leader of the Ekrundian clan of High Dwarves. As the oldest member of the Bronzebeard Clan upon the death of the previous king of Ekrund he was named the King and has married his cousin Jaela Bronzebeard and together the two have three children in the form of Tauren, Logan, and Hjalmer Bronzebeard of which his son Logan is the current heir to the Kingship of Ekrund. Kurden Bronzebeard is counted on by the High King of Karak Ankor as one of the most loyal members of the Empire, and in this position he has fought at the side of the High King in regards to every conflict he has fought. During the Battle of Ekrund he led the breakthrough which finally forced the Skaen to abandon their holdings in Ekrund and pull themseles backwards. Since his rise to King of Ekrund he has been solely focused on making sure that the entire Hold is continuesly expanding its defences, and in return the Skaven are haven more and more trouble in getting any headway in the battle for Ekrund. He has become involved in a rather tough fight with his old friend from the Iron Dwarves clan. History Early History The eldest of the three Bronzebeard brothers, Kurden was destined to be the king under the mountain. Strong of arm and keen of mind, Kurden loved his two brothers above all else in the world. From the time of his youth, Kurden the prince was keenly aware of what would be expected of him in the future. This apparently intimidated him and he questioned if he could be the kind of leader Ekrund needed. He even privately wished that his father and brothers would outlive him, and thus their people would have a good king. To look upon the tower of strength and effective leader that Lord Kurden Bronzebeard is today, one can scarcely imagine that he was ever a prince full of doubt. War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance Battle of Ekrund Main Article : Battle of Ekrund Conflict with Dagus Family Members *Logan Bronzebeard - Son *Brann Bronzebeard - Brother *Ohgren Bronzebeard - Brother Relationships Dagus Tharassian See Also : Dagus Tharassian Dagus Tharassian and Kurden Bronzebeard are two Dwarven Lords of Karak Ankor who have a very troubled history. Their troubles began when the outer mines of Ekrund were attacked by massive numbers of goblins, and when this happened Kurden Bronzebeard called out for assistence and all the Holds of the Dwarves anwsered his call except for Dagus Tharassian. This began a series of back and forth jabs between the two Lords which eventually led to Kurdens son Logan Bronzebeard to duel and kill Dagus's son Morin Tharassian. Since this duel the two have had no contact except for insults back and forth, but the bad blood simmers at the surface. Category:People of Karak Ankor Category:High Dwarf Category:People Category:Dwarf Category:Ekrund Category:Clan Bronzebeard Category:Patriarch